Not a Rescuer
by MovieVillain
Summary: Kaiba is on a duel against Sugou in ALO, and just as Asuna is about to think she's gonna get rescued by him, she's wrong. He's not gonna.


In the ALO, a confrontation will be taking place by the giant bird cage. There is two men who will be dueling with each other; one is Seto Kaiba, the head of KaibaCorp. Here, his appearance is the same just like in the real world. The other is Nobuyuki Sugou, the director of RECTO Progress Inc. In the real world, his appearance includes a black business suit and glasses, but in the ALO, he wears a green robe and a long blond hair.

The middle has Asuna Yuuki, his ex-fiancee. Like all ALO players, she's trapped, but with Kaiba here, she will get a rescue from him.

"Go, Kaiba! Beat this jerk into oblivion so that you can free me!" she cheered for Sugou's opponent.

"Don't get your hopes up, Asuna," Kaiba said in annoyance. "I did not come here to rescue you. I'm here to duel your ex-fiance."

"Meanie!" the girl crossed her arms in annoyance from this. "I can't believe the rescuer I got ditched me!"

"Anyway, that loser is coming to rescue you, right?" Kaiba asked about her savior.

"Hey, Kirito is not a loser!" Asuna defended her husband from that claim. In truth, she is Kirito's wife in the virtual world, but not in the real world.

"Sugou, you got your deck?" the head of KaibaCorp asked his opponent.

"I have it," the evil man show this deck. "Oh, and another thing, you're spoiling the fun. Here, I am Oberon, the king of fairies. And this is Titania, my queen."

"I can call you and your ex-fiancee whatever I want so that means I can call you Sugou and Asuna whatever I see fit," Kaiba retorted.

"So be it, but you're spoiling the fun," Sugou smirked at this as he puts on his Duel Disk by this left wrist. Of course, Kaiba did the same.

"You know what they say..."

"Let's duel!" Kaiba and Sugou yelled altogether. They have 8000 life points each, and started to draw five cards.

"I'll go first!" the former stated and he draws one card from his deck. He puts a monster card face down in defense position, and it appeared on the field. His next move... "I'll place this card face down!"

As always, he puts a face down card to the second column.

"Now, it's your turn."

"I shall unleash the Block Golem!" Sugou exclaimed as he puts his monster card in attack mode. It's attack points are 1000 while it's defense points are 1500. "Now, attack!"

His monster attacks the face down card, but...

"Not so fast! I activate Negate Attack!" Kaiba exclaimed as his face down card below is up, revealing the Trap Card. With this, Sugou's attack is nullified.

Upon looking at the cards on his hand, there's nothing useful to Sugou yet so he begrudging ends his turn, but not before he puts down his face down card.

"Fine, Kaiba. I'll just put a face down and end my turn."

Now that it's his turn, Kaiba is about to summon a monster.

"Now, I summon Vorse Raider!" he puts the monster card as it appeared on attack mode. It's points are 1900 while it's defense is 1200 points. "Attack!"

The monster swings an axe onto the the monster, destroying it. Now, Sugou's Life Points decreases to 900, making it 7100.

"I'll set these two cards face down," Kaiba puts down two cards on the second column face down. "And that ends my turn."

Meanwhile, Asuna is watching the two duel.

"It's great that Kaiba is going to make Sugou lose, but he's not gonna rescue. What a jerk!" she commented.

"Why don't keep that comment to yourself, Flash?" Kaiba is not bothered to be annoyed by this.

In fact, Asuna is mostly being called "the Flash" for how her speed is in using her rapier in combat while fighting in SAO. Now that she is in ALO and not in her fighting gear, she is not in a fighting condition.

"I agree with him, Titania, but you could be a useful commentator," Sugou said, not bothered with this.

"As you wish, you jerk," Asuna said the statement in sarcasm with her arms crossed and looking away at him.

"Now then, it's my move," her ex-fiance draws one card and he makes a smirk on his face. "I use the Pot of Greed! With it, I can draw two more cards!"

Upon drawing two more cards, he got what he wanted.

"I called upon Agido!" he puts the card of that monster to the field as it appeared. "Now, it's your turn."

"Okay, you got it," Kaiba draws one card and a smile appears on his face as if he will win this duel. "Now, I sacrifice two monsters so I can activate my favorite card: Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

With Vorse Raider and the face down monster sacrificed, on their place is his trademark monster on the battlefield.

"What do you say to that now, Nobuyuki?" Kaiba teased the director of RECTO. "My monster is more powerful on the field."

"Alright, you got him where you wanted, Mr. Kaiba!" Asuna commented happily, before going on a sad look on her face. "But sadly, you won't free me from this scum. I'm disappointed."

Sugou started to laugh maniacally at this.

"What's so funny?" Asuna asked, being bothered by this part of the event.

"Watch, my dear, and you'll see," was his reply before focusing on his opponent as he is about to activate his face down card. "Now, I activate my face down card. Dragon Capture Jar!"

"No way!" Kaiba exclaimed with a shocked look on his face.

To him, he ended up getting trouble with this card for the past days of his life. First, Maximilian Pegasus used that on him, and an Armed Ninja used that on him while being trapped on a virtual world done by the Big 5. He never thought that Sugou would use it against him. Besides, this is a nightmare to all dragon lovers.

If that wasn't bad enough, he has to place his favorite monster in defense position, and that same goes with all dragon-type of monsters.

"Well, Sugou, you got impressive dueling skills," Kaiba is forced to take credit for his opponent.

"Thank you, Kaiba. After all, I've seen you duel and I know the perfect strategy," was his reply.

"So, I'll put these two cards face down," Kaiba makes his move. "And that concludes my turn."

Asuna is taking a watch to this.

_Oh no, this doesn't look good. If Sugou wins, I will still be trapped,_ she thought in worried before focusing on Kaiba, whom she is very angry at. _But that guy won't save me! What a jerk. If that's the way it is, fine! Kirito will just rescue me! At least when he wins, this is the last time I will see that jerk!_

Now that it's Sugou's turn...

"Now, Mr. Kaiba, witness Raigeki!" he draws one card and activates it. With that card activated, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon is destroyed. "It doesn't here. I use Monster Reborn and you know who I will call?"

"No, you can't!" Kaiba knows who it is and that's why he looks shocked.

"That's right, your own Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Sugou exclaimed with a sinister look on his face and it appeared on the side of the field. "Now, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack his Life Points directly!"

The Neutron Blast coming from the dragon hits Kaiba, deleting his life points from 8000 to 5000. Not good for him.

"Very good, but not enough!" he exclaimed with resolve. "Trap Hole, activate!"

One face down card activated to destroy his own favorite card.

"Fine, that ends my turn," Sugou said. Now with Kaiba taking things in control and as usual, he has to draw one card from his deck.

"That's not enough. I activate Harpie Feather Duster!" he place the other face down card by the bottom column. With it, it just destroyed the Dragon Capture Jar.

_With this, I think Kaiba will win,_ Asuna thought happily before going all angry. _But he won't rescue me from Sugou. What a creep he is._

"Now, I use Monster Reborn!" Kaiba proclaimed. "I resurrect my Blue-Eyes With Dragon!"

This puts Sugou into much shock.

"Not enough because I use Polymerization! You should I have two other Blue-Eyes White Dragon on my deck!" the CEO of KaibaCorp exclaimed.

With the Polymerization in play, the three Blue-Eyes White Dragon fused to become more powerful. It's a three-headed dragon.

"Now, Mr. Sugou, I play my ultimate monster: Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Kaiba exclaimed, making his opponent get into shock that he is going to lose this duel. "How about you summon a monster first so this concludes my turn."

As he draws one card, Sugou realizes that the cards on his hand have high level of monsters and that he has no monster to summon because he has to make a tribute.

"It's your turn," he gritted his teeth in anger.

"Now, I summon X-Head Cannon!" Kaiba proclaimed, putting his monster on the field. "Attack!"

The monster sends out an energy blast, hitting Sugou in the process. It decreases his life points from 7100 to 5300 since the attack points are 1800.

"Now, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack! Neutron Blast!" Kaiba exclaimed as the monster sends an energy attack to hit Sugou and with that monster more powerful, his life points decreased to 800. It's almost game over. "It's your turn."

Sugou draws one card and laughs about it.

"You're about to meet your doom, Kaiba! As I activate Change of Heart!" he activates his card on the field. "Of course, I choose your own Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

The dragon then moves to his side, much to Kaiba's horror.

"Now, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Neutron Blast!" Sugou exclaimed happily as the blast hits Kaiba, decreasing his life points to 500. "How does it feel, Kaiba?"

The CEO of KibaCrop laughs at this out loud.

"Are you done, Sugou?"

"Yes, indeed," was his reply as the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon went to Kaiba's side. This causes him to go into shock, upon realizing what this means. "Oh no!"

"Oh yes! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack his life points!" he commanded the monster as its Neutron Blast blasted Sugou of his life points, finally decreasing it to 0.

This concludes Kaiba wins the duel.

"I win," he gloated.

"You win, Kaiba, so you now can go," Sugou opened a portal back to the real world so that his opponent can get back to his body. "So you won, but you won't rescue Asuna."

"Like I said, that's not my task," Kaiba stopped nearly. "It's Kirito's task so I'll go and watch him rescue her."

With those words, he left the ALO and ready to make a virtual software of Duel Monsters of his own to outwit the ALO.


End file.
